Grow up 2
by Child of the Night13
Summary: Dont read the first one mess up anyway this is the real short story by bad!


**I don't own anything, not Alvin and the Chipmunks or the song Grow Up by Simple Plan. Hope you like this stort story.**

** Re-written.**

* * *

It was a normal day at the Seville's house, "AAALLLLVVVVIIIINNNN!" yelled Dave from the living room.

Yes, that's also considered normal.

"Yes Dave" a small chipmunk boy answered. "Alvin look you broke the lamp I got in Italy that cost me a lot!"

"Sorry Dave I didn't mean too" said Alvin. "Ugh! nevermind Alvin, I'll buy another on, now your grounded, go to your room now!"

Alvin drop his head in defeat and head to his room, well his and his brothers Simon and Theodore's room. Simon was in his bed reading a science book.

While Theo was reading a book about Cookin' is Life. "What did you do now Alvin" said Simon not even bother to look at him.

"Broke the lamp that Dave got from Italy" replied Alvin. "Was Dave really mad at you" ask his little brother Theodore. "No duh!' said Alvin rolling his eyes.

"Alvin can I ask you something" ask Simon closing his book.

"Yeah whatever"

"Why are you so immature? I mean for crying out loud you're the oldest and its very hard to believe,

Shouldn't you know... grow up?" Alvin was shock, but got up as fast as he coud and ran straight to Simon and said, in a oh-no-you-didnt kind of voice.

"Just because I'm the oldest doesn't mean I have to be bored with responsibilities!"

Then Alvin started to sing:

_This is who I am_

_And this is what I like_

_GC, Sum and Blink_

_And Mxpx rocking my room_

_If your looking for me_

_I'll be at the show_

_I could never find a better place to go_

Alvin jump to the deck and started to go crazy.

_Until the day I die I promise I won't change_

_So you better give up!_

Alvin was right in front of Simon and sang in his face.

_Idon't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change I just wanna have fun_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_So you better give up_

_Cause I'm not gonna change_

_I don't wanna grow up_

Then he slowly walk away from Simon.

_I like to stay up late_

_Spend hours on the phone_

_Hanging out with all my friends_

_And never being at home_

He step on the edge of the bed and pump his fist in the air.

_I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone_

_I'm immature but I will stay this way forever_

Alvin went to Theodore and put his arm around Theo's shoulder

_Until the day I die I promise I won't change_

_So you better give up_

Alvin started to jump on the bed, making his brother lose their balance and plumb to the ground with a thud.

ICause I'm not gonna change

I don't wanna grow up_ don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change I just wanna have fun_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_So you better give up_

_Cause I'm not gonna change_

_I dont wanna grow up  
_Alvin went up to the window that was on his side of the room and stared outside.

_I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)_

Alvin stared to jump around, again and dancing his heart out.

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change I just wanna have fun_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_So you better give up_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change I just wanna have fun_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't want to change_

_So you better give up!_

_No I don't want to change!_

_So you better give up!_

_Cause I'm not gonna change! _

_I don't wanna grow up!_

Alvin collapes in his bed and stare at the ceiling.

Simon walk up to him and said. "I get it. You just want to be child right?, then he whisper in Alvin's ear "I don't want to to grow up either."

And with that left the very confuse Alvin, looking at him as he left the room with his book.

* * *

**Soooo was it good? bad? SoSo? Again don't own anything and the song is Grow Up by Simple Plan. See ya! Review!**


End file.
